


The Original Conjuring Cat

by harlequinxvampire



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cryptid Misto, Demeter and Bombalurina are sisters, Good Sibling Munkustrap (Cats), M/M, Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are Siblings, Victoria and Misto are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire
Summary: After a magic trick gone wrong, Mistoffelees accidentally creates a clone of himself that looks and acts almost identical to him. Key word, almost.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	The Original Conjuring Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun lol so it's kinda inconsistent but wtf it's a silly lil oneshot, also TUGGER IM SO SORRY--

Mr. Mistoffelees usually got up early in the mornings. He would stay up all night, and people would wonder how he could rise so early, when he had been wide awake the night before. He found himself sleeping in this morning, and his mate already up. Unusual, but not unheard-of.

He cracked his eyes open, slightly, as they looked over his arms, where his head layed. He saw The Rum Tum Tugger staring at him, with a loving gaze. Misto tried not to smile at the fact he was being watched in his sleep. Tuggers' warm brown eyes held such curiosity, as he observed his mate's sleeping habits. Misto decided to see if Tugger really was watching him, and started to roll over on his back, still "sleeping". The Maine Coon did the same, landing on his back with a big dopey smile and a dreamy sigh. Misto scrunched up his face then opened his vivid eyes, staring directly at Tugger.

"What're you doing?" Misto asked with a smile.

"Stargazing." Tugger simply replied.

Misto gave a small chuckle, rolling his eyes playfully.

"That was pretty cheesy, huh?" Tugger asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes," Misto answered. "But I thought it was sweet."

Misto sat up, stretching his arms, as Tugger plopped down in Mistos' lap. He happily purred against the Tuxedos' chest, smiling with his eyes closed. He nuzzled Mistos' neck, and Misto returned it by resting his head on Tuggers' shoulder. He let the rockstars' large and fluffy mane consume his head. He didn't mind though. Tuggers' mane must've been the softest thing he ever felt.

"Up all night again?" Tugger asked as he noticed Misto drifting off.

Misto brought his head up, realizing his eyes were getting heavy. "Yes, but you're also just very comfortable to sleep on."

"So Munk said he needed help with something, I think it was patrolling?" Tugger explained. "Anyway, I said I'd help out. So I'll be gone for a little bit."

Misto chuckled. "How will I ever get through this day?" he joked dramatically.

"You don't mind, right?" Tugger made sure.

"Of course not." Misto exclaimed. "I think it's nice that you offered to help him."

Tugger nodded. "Yeah, some of the others said it'd be good for me."

"What did they mean good for you?" Misto asked puzzled.

"Like it would teach me some responsibility or something, I don't know." Tugger shrugged. "They made a big deal about the fact I volunteered to help out." He had a gloomy look on his face.

"I wish they wouldn't treat you like that." Misto replied, sadly. "Like a kitten."

"They always treat me like that." Tugger huffed, as Misto rubbed his head. "I'm always just gonna be an overgrown kitten to everyone in the tribe."

"You're not to me." Misto comforted. "You are responsible, and smart, and brave. You're always there when someone needs help." Misto's voice held an angrier tone as he continued. Not at Tugger though. "I genuinely can't believe how some cats can call you selfish! You would do anything for anyone you care about!"

"You mean that?" Tugger asked, looking up at Misto.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you." Misto added. "And quite frankly, I think it's condescending, the way they talk to you. You're amazing, and I wish everyone could see the Tugger I see."

Tugger took in all of Misto's words. There had never been anyone who always managed to make Tugger feel that good about himself. He gave his mate a tight hug, to show he genuinely appreciated it. "So, um tell more about how wonderful I am?" He said with a smile.

"I like your eyes." Misto giggled. "And your smile, and your laugh, and your mane, and your tail, and I could go on and on."

Tugger laughed, not really expecting Misto to answer. "Well just so you know, I think you're amazing too."

"I'm aware." Misto chuckled. "I believe you once told me that I was "The Magi-Coolest Cat."

Tugger choked on his laugh, as Misto laughed hysterically. "Hey, you said my rapper thing was cute!"

"Yes, cute." Misto repeated. "Not that it was a good decision."

"Alright," Tugger smiled, getting up. "I'm off to protect the junkyard." He said giving a dramatic bow. He walked backwards, tripping over his tail.

Misto snorted. "Yes, the junkyard is in safe hands with you on the job! Now please, turn around before you hurt yourself!"

"Bye, babe!" Tugger shouted, before walking out.

Misto shook his head sighing. He didn't know where he'd be without Tugger. Somehow, he always seemed to make him smile. He stretched his back out on the floor, deciding what he should do for the day. Misto thought about getting out of the den, but didn't really want to without Tugger. He just felt strange around the other Jellicles. As if he didn't fit in. Misto always knew he was different from the other cats, not just beacause of his magic, but also his bizzare apperance. He looked in a mirror that Tugger had brought home one day, it had a large crack down the middle, but was still in good condition. Misto stared at his skinny frame, in which one could see his ribs poking through. He felt his bones shaking in his skin, and let out a deep breath. His fur was dirty and mangy. He looked like a drowned rat, and even his pure white chest was stained with dirt. His attention was then drawn to his horn shaped ears. They were pointy and he could make out a small tear he had on one from his kittenhood. And his eyes, oh his eyes. Misto was sure that other cats had heterochoroma, but not in this junkyard. His right was striking blue, while the left was a vivid green. He held his hands to his face, and turned away from himself. He knew what would get his mind off himself. Practicing magic. He scurried over to a large trunk of his that held his various tricks and illusions. Cards, hankerchiefs, handcuffs, a top hat, and a prop wand. He didn't need a wand, but it made a nice accessory for performing. He played with the cards for a while, made things dissapear, shot lightning from his hands, and freed himself from hancuffs. Kittens play, he needed a real challenge. He sat thinking of any tricks he wanted to learn. He saw a small mouse scamper across the dens floor. He grabbed it, and was about to eat it, when he realized it probably belonged to Jennyanydots. And she'd have a fit if he ate one of her mice. Then he'd _really_ be a monster. Misto stared at the mouse, as it squeaked.

"Yeah, I'm bored too." Misto sighed. 

Misto sprang up, sitting the mouse in front of him. He remembered hearing about a multiplication trick. It probably wasn't meant to be tried out on mice, but Misto didn't always follow the rules. 

"Okay, let's see if we can get you some friends." Misto smiled at the rodent. 

He took a deep breath, a put his hands over the mouse. He started the trick in his head, consentrating on what he wanted his magic to do. He started at his hands. His grotesque, long, narrow, hands. His claws were huge and looked like tallons. Why could'nt he just have-

"Presto!" Misto exclaimed, cutting off his thoughts. There was a flash of light in den and still only one mouse. 

"Huh." Misto said dubmbfounded.

He felt a presence behind him and hot breath on the back of his neck. Tugger must've been trying to sneak up on him. He turned around with a smile only it wasn't Tugger. He let out a yelp, scared and confused why he was face to face with another tuxedo cat. 

"Where did you-" Misto started. He was the only tux in the junkyard, he would've remembered. "Who are you?"

The mystery tux was quiet for a moment. "Quaxo..." he said. "And you made me appear..."

His trick. He must've messed up and made another him, not another mouse. 

"Quaxo." Misto repeated. He looked the cat up and down. He didn't look like him much. Quaxo was soft and fluffy, with baby blue eyes. He had normal ears and a perfect smile. Around his neck was a collar with a star charm, quite different from Mistos' old bowtie. Quaxo was a better Misto.

Quaxo nodded. "And your're Mr. Mistoffelees, the original counjuring cat!"

"How did you-" Misto was cut off by his doppleganger.

"Know?" Quaxo finished. He laughed, tapping the side of his head. "Great minds think alike."

"So-so you..." Misto was simply at a lost for words.

Quaxo sighed tiredly. "I have the same mind as you. We both share a mind. I know basic things about you. Name, age, major events in your life."

"So everything?!" Misto exclaimed.

"Well except the really important stuff to you." Quaxo winced. "You keep those memories locked up good."

"Do you have magic?" Misto asked him.

"Why, of course!" Quaxo smiled. "You wanna see a trick I've been working on?"

"Sure." Misto shrugged.

In a flash, Misto and Quaxo were transported to a diffrent location. Misto looked around, noticing where they were. An old abandoned den at the edge of the junkyard. He had been there a couple times, just to be alone. No one else ever found it.

"Impressive, huh?" Quaxo commented, giving a wicked grin.

Misto nodded, taking in what just happened.

"Good." Quaxo said. Misto turned to face him, but Quaxo was at the dens entrance. Misto ran to catch up with him, but was held down by chains that Quaxo had conjured. "Because you'll be staying here a while."

Misto struggled against his restraints. He couldn't even poof himself out of this one. Quaxos' magic was his too, and couldn't undo the trick. "Hey, let me go! What are you doing?"

"I thought you were smarter than that." Quaxo frowned, jokingly dissapointed. "I believe it's quite clear. I'm going to take your place in the tribe."

"Y-you can't do that!" Misto stammered. "And they'll know you're not me!"

"Not with the stories I have up my sleeve." Quaxo taunted. "Besides, I don't think anyone would mind having me around instead of you."

With that and a laugh, Quaxo left, sealing the den up with his magic.

"NO! WAIT!" Misto cried out. It was useless. No one would find him. Hopefully Quaxo would come back at some point. Anger rose inside of the magician. He was alone in the dark, laying on a cold floor. He sighed, trying to figure out a way out of that dismal den. "When I get my paws on him, I swear..."

* * *

Quaxo transported himself back in Mistos' den. He looked in a mirror, making sure he looked like he hadn't just been up to no good. He layed down content, thinking of what to do next. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a booming voice. He picked up his head seeing a Maine Coon had entered his den. If Quaxo wanted to be Misto, he had to let whatever happen next to not draw attention.

"So it turns out I wasn't protecting, Munk just said that." Tugger explained. "We were cleaning his and Demeters' den. Which wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, but still." 

Tugger looked over at Quaxo who had stood up now, annoyed. "Everlasting! Mist, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Quaxo asked, after clearing his throat, to sound more like Misto.

"You don't look like yourself at all, babe that's what!" Tugger exclaimed.

Babe?

"I learned a new trick!" Quaxo, covered up. "It alters my apperance."

"For how long?" Tugger cocked his head. "Forever?"

Quaxo shrugged. "Maybe."

Tuggers' face of confusion, turned to a smile as he gave Quaxo a huge hug. "You look good no matter what you know that, right?"

"I know, but I decided to change myself anyway." Quaxo replied, as he was under the Maine Coons' mane (which was incredibly itchy).

Quaxo thought very hard for a moment. Whoever this was, he seemed to adore Mr. Mistoffelees. The larger cat must've been very important to his counterpart. He recalled a name. The Rum Tum Tugger, and he was...who was he? His brother? No, that wasn't right. His...best friend? Closer, but still not it.

"But you're already perfect." Tugger answered, holding the tuxedo tom closer to him. "Hey, is that a new collar?"

Quaxo looked down at his collar. "Yes." He answered. "I thought it would look so much better than that raggedy piece of ribbon."

Tuggers' shoulders slumped. "Y-you didn't like it?"

"Didn't like what?" Quaxo asked.

"Your bowtie. I thought you liked it." Tugger replied softly. "Remember you were about to go on stage and I gave it to you."

"Oh, well of course." Quaxo said quickly. "It's just that it was really dirty, that's all."

"Nobody else got it for you, right?" Tugger asked, about to pounce playfully. "Cause I'll kill the cat who tries to woo you." He laughed. Tugger began to nuzzle his face into Quaxos' chest. "They should know I don't like sharing." He purred softly.

Quaxo quickly put together who this was: Mistos' mate. The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, was mated...to that?! He would've figured a more dignified cat. One who was quiet and calm. Not someone so brash and loud. He didn't know what the conjuring cat saw in him, but he didn't like the Maine Coon at all.

"No, I made it myself." Quaxo replied, as Mistos' mate cuddled into him. He squirmed from his "mates" touch. "Okay, that's enough." He pushed Tugger off him gentley. 

"Aw, come on." Tugger whined playfullly. "I'm the one who doesn't care for a cuddle!" Tugger just purred against Quaxo louder, smiling. 

"Stop that." Quaxo demanded, shoving the Maine Coon away from his body. "I'm serious."

Tugger realized that "Misto" wasn't playing around. He just thought that his lover was just being his aloof self, playing hard to get. Tuggers' ears drooped down as he began to quietly whimper. He didn't mean to make "Misto" mad, he thought they were joking around. He backed off, and stayed back. The sudden tone change in "Mistos'" voice had...well it scared him. It reminded him of when people yelled at him as a kitten. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Tugger aplogized. "I didn't mean to-" He stopped, trying to think of why Misto seemed so cold right now. "Was it me? Did I make you uncomfortable?" 

Quaxo looked at the other cat, who had tears forming in his eyes. He seemed genuinley upset by the fact he annoyed his "mate". The Maine Coon was loyal to Mistoffelees. Quaxo could use that, and gave an evil grin at the thought.

"Yes, you did." Quaxo confirmed smugly. "I hate being touched, Rum." He turned to face Tugger, who was wiping his, then his eyes widened. 

"W-what did you call me?" Tugger asked, staring at his "mate" with bloodshot eyes. 

"Rum." Quaxo repeated. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but-" Tugger sighed, standing up to met Quaxos' eyes. His eyes were a cold, dull blue, that held malice in them. Tugger shook his head. He couldn't even find his words and kept his jaw slightly opened. 

Quaxo stared back. He was gonna have to do a better job being Misto, if he wanted to keep this charade up. He reached out for Tuggers; hands, trying to calm him down. Tugger backed up, holding his hands to his chest as he shook his head.

"You're-you're not Misto..." Tugger realized as his eyes widened. 

"Of course I am, Rum." Quaxo laughed. "Who else would I be?"

Tugger breathed heavily, as small tears began to form. He turned around and ran out of the den. 

"Rum, wait!" Quaxo yelled, as he started chasing Tugger. 

"Leave me alone!" Tugger screamed back. "Munk!"

Tugger ran towards where Munkustrap could usually be found. Most of the Jellicles were sitting peacefully around the tire and the car.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap called. 

Tugger sprinted through the other cats, stopping at his older brother. He held Munk by his shoulders, out of breath.

"Tugger, what's wrong?" Munk asked. "Calm down."

Tugger panted. "There's some cat in me and Mistos' den!" More panting. "He's-he's saying he's Misto, but it's not him!" 

Munkustrap stared at him. "What do you mean? You reealize you sound insane, right?" 

"Misto's gone and, and he was just not acting how Misto acts." Tugger explained. He turned around seeing Quaxo, and gasped. 

"Rum, there you are!" Quaxo smiled. 

"He's calling me Rum." Tugger whispered to Munkustrap. "No one ever calls me Rum!" 

Quaxo walked closer, with a menacing look in his eyes, that only Tugger picked up on. 

"Where's Misto?" Tugger demanded to know. 

"I'm right here, Rum." Quaxo laughed off. "It's me! Are you feeling okay?" 

"No, who are you?" Tugger shouted. 

"Stop acting like that! You must've been seeing things, babe." Quaxo stood closer to Tugger. "Here, I'll prove it's me." 

Quaxo held out a hand full of sparkles and blew it into Tuggers' face. Tugger stumbled back from the sudden glitter to the face. He opened his eyes and Misto was right infront of him. Maybe he really was seeing things. He felt awful and embarresed.

"See, it's me." Quaxo smiled, that his little trick had worked. "Magic and all."

Tugger held his head. "I'm-I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, come on." Quaxo led Tugger away, nodding to Munkustrap everything was alright. "Let's go home."

Tugger followed Quaxo, as Victoria watched them, stopping Quaxo. 

"Misto," She started, grabbing his arm. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Quaxo nodded. Mistos' sister, he gathered. "I'm great, Vic. I'm gonna keep an eye on Rum. He's been acting weird. See you later!" 

Victoria watched the two walk away, and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Plato asked her.

"He does seem off..." Victoria replied. 

"Misto?" Plato thought for a moment, trying to ease his mates mind. "Maybe he's not himself, because Tugger's been acting strange?"

"Maybe..." Victoria nodded.

Quaxo brought Tugger back to their den. That was too close. He'd have to watch the Maine Coon all the time. Tugger sat in the corner of the den, beginning to cry.

"What are you crying about?" Quaxo asked him.

"I'm just really sorry." Tugger cried. "I feel bad that I didn't believe you!"

"You should be." Quaxo muttered, loud enough for Tugger to hear.

Tugger whimpered loudly. "I-i am and I-"

"You embarrassed me infront of the whole tribe." Quaxo replied, digging the knife deeper. "You made such a scene out there."

"I didn't mean to." Tugger sobbed.

"Doesn't matter." Quaxo said. "You shouldn't have done that."

It was silent, with only Tuggers' cries filling the den. Tugger crawled over to Quaxo, and layed in his lap.

"What are you doing?" Quaxo yelled.

Tugger shrugged, still crying. "I just wanted to be with you that's all. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Too late for that." Quaxo said, as he pulled Tugger off him. "I hate when you touch me, stop it!"

Tugger was still wiping his tears, and sat far away from Quaxo.

Quaxo sat by himself for a while, before deciding to head out. Tuggers' noises made him want to claw his ears.

"I'll be back." Quaxo announced.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tugger perked up.

"No!" Quaxo shouted, making Tugger upset all over again.

Quaxo stormed out, leaving Tugger by himself. He didn't really know where to go, but luckily he didn't have to choose. Victoria came up to him. They both took a walk around the junkyard together.

"Hey Misto," she started. "How's Tugger?"

"Tugger?" Quaxo asked. Oh, Rum Tum Tugger. "He's better. He's taking a nap. Poor think seems so tired."

"That's good." Victoria smiled. "Must be hard. Watching him like that, I mean."

"I guess." Quaxo replied to Victoria's suprise. "He's so...emotional. He's like an overgrown kitten. So immature, I just wonder when he's gonna grow up."

Victoria was silent. "Misto, you're not acting like yourself today." He would never complain about Tugger. Especially not like that.

"I'm fine, Vic!" Quaxo defended. "I'm just tired today! I gotta go." He got up and stormed off.

He decided eventually, to go see his counterpart. To make sure he was still there and to taunt him, just a little. He walked to the abandoned den, with no one watching, and snuck his way in through a very small crack. Misto was still locked up and was laying on the floor. He looked like he had been crying.

"What do you want?" Misto asked sadly.

"Just checking up on you." Quaxo replied. "I've been you for, what a couple hours, and I'm already exhausted."

Misto just glared at him. "Well, it must be hard pretending to be me all day. Someone must've noticed."

"Oh someone did." Quaxo replied. "But I took care of that."

"Who?" Misto shouted angrily. "Who noticed, and what did you do to them?"

"Eh, just that mate of yours." Quaxo shrugged off.

"Tugger!?" Misto growled. "If you hurt him I swear to Everlasting Cat-"

"Relax, he's fine." Quaxo cut him off. "I just put him in a little trance, that's all." Quaxo stopped seeing the look of anger on Misto's face. "He seems to care about you an awful lot."

"He does." Misto replied quietly.

"I have to ask," Quaxo stared with a wicked grin. "What do you see in that idiot anyway? Like were you two forced to mate or something?"

Misto lunged foward, face to face with Quaxo. "Don't you dare call him that! And no, I wasn't!"

"I just don't understand, what do you see in him?" Quaxo repeated. He was messing with Misto, but also was genuinely curious.

"Everything no one else did." Misto answered coldly. "He's kind, smart, funny, handsome, and I love him. I'd do anything for him."

Quaxo rolled his eyes. "Okay, you gave me a bullshit answer."

Before Misto could blow up at him, Quaxo was gone. He sunk back down to the floor and was about to cry. Quaxo could hurt Tugger, and he couldn't do anything. He really hoped that Quaxo was telling the truth, that he had only put Tugger in a trance. Still not good, but it was fixable. He hoped that trance would wear off soon, for Tuggers' sake. He couldn't imagine his lover mindlessly following Quaxos' every whim.

Quaxo came back to Misto and Tugger's den after his walk. He came in upset and huffy, sitting on the floor. Tugger noticed, crawling to him. In his mind that was still Misto, and that meant Tugger had to make him feel better if he was upset.

"You okay?" Tugger asked softly.

"I'm fine!" Quaxo shot back.

"You don't sound fine." Tugger noted, as he wrapped his arms around Quaxo.

Quaxo stared at him and was about to scream, but was cut off by Tugger.

"Oh well, I never," Tugger started singing. Whenever he was sad, Misto always sang to him. And when Misto was sad, he'd sing Mistos' special song that Tugger wrote for him. "Was there ever a cat so clever-"

"Shut up!" Quaxo shouted, knocking Tugger back. "You're voice gives me such a headache. Can't you just leave me alone!"

Tugger sat back, still where Quaxo had pushed him. He was silent. He gave Misto headaches? He didn't mean to. Just like he hadn't meant to embarrass him either. He started crying, and between the sobs, aplogized.

"Stop it!" Quaxo demanded. "You make so much noise."

Tugger tried to stop crying, he really did, but he couldn't. Great, Quaxo thought. It was already nightime and he just wanted to go to sleep. How was he going to sleep with Tugger babbling in the corner? Quaxo sighed, getting comfortable and yawned. 

Tugger took the message that Quaxo didn't want to sleep with him. "Night." He muttered in his corner. "Love you."

Quaxo didn't respond, only falling asleep. Tugger was sad and cold in by himself. Did he do something specific to make Misto so angry? Or maybe...maybe Misto just didn't like him anymore. Tugger began softly sobbing to himself. Tugger heard about couples falling out before, but never thought it would happen with him and Misto. Misto loved him for who he is, he's the one who saw past Tuggers' personas. And Tugger loved Misto dearly. He was mad at himself for making his wonderful mate so angry. He wiped away his tears and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Tugger woke up first again. He glanced over at Quaxo, who was still asleep. Tugger shook his head, wondering why Misto wasn't in his usual sleeping position. He brushed it off and sat up. Usually he would wait for Misto to get up, but Tugger decided not to. That just might upset Misto more. He sniffled at the thought that he had done this to the tuxedo tom. Tugger thought for a moment, having no idea what to do. He got up thinking there was only one person he would talk to about it: Munkustrap. Tugger left the den, and walked around for a bit. He found Munk sitting on the tire watching over everyone. 

"Hey Munk." Tugger greeted.

"Morning Tugs." Munkustrap returned. "What's up?" 

"I, uh have to talk to you about something really important." Tugger fiddled with his hands.

Munkustrap pulled him aside, nodding. "What's wrong?"

Tugger took a shakey deep breath. "It's about Misto."

Munkustrap looked at him. "Did you have a fight or something?"

"Kinda?" Tugger shrugged. "I-I don't think he loves me anymore..."

"What?" Munkustrap exclaimed. "Of course he loves you-"

"No, he's mad at me!" Tugger cried.

"What do you mean?" Munk asked.

"He hates it when I touch him. And-and-"

"Breath." Munk comforted. "It's okay." 

"And I tried-tried singing to him,"

Munk nodded following along.

"And he told me that I give him a headache..." Tugger sobbed.

Munkustrap leaned foward, hugging his little brother. "It's okay..."

Tugger buried his head in Munks' shoulder, still crying. Munkustrap could feel him shaking in his arms. He couldn't stand to see his brother so shaken up.

"Munkus..." Tugger mumbled. "What am I gonna do... I love him..."

Munk rubbed his back. Tugger hadn't called him "Munkus" since they were kittens. "I'm, I"m not sure. Maybe you two just need a little space, that's all. He'll come around."

They sat there for a while as Munk comforted Tugger, as he continued crying. 

"Tugs," Munk started. "We can talk more later, I promise. I have to go on patrol now, but I'll be back." 

Tugger nodded. "I'll come-"

"No, I want you to rest." Munk ordered.

"But-"

"Tugs, you're shaking." Munk said. "I'm not gonna let you go out like this." Munk looked around. He saw Demeter, Bombalurina, and Jellylorum sitting together, talking. Perfect.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a second." Munk explained.

Mukustrap walked over to the three queens. Demeter noticed her mates' worried expression.

"What's the matter, Munk?" she asked. 

"Do you girls mind Tugger sitting with you?" Munkustrap asked. "I have to go on patrol with Alonzo and I don't wanna leave him by himself."

"Of course not." Demeter replied.

"What's wrong?" Jelly asked. "Is he okay?" 

"He, um..." Munk struggled trying to explain the situation. "Him and Misto aren't excatly-Tugger thinks Misto is mad at him, because Misto was being aggresive towards him. It's really shaken him up."

"Where is Misto?" Bomba asked, looking around.

"Back at their den. He's still sleeping." Munkustrap explained. He looked back at his brother, still shaking. "I'll bring him over." 

Munkustrap walked over to Tugger helping him up. He led him over the the queens, and Tugger took a seat between Demeter and Bomba.

"Just try to relax." Munkustrap instructed. "Okay, Tugs?"

Tugger nodded, with a lifeless look in his eyes. Munk walked away, hearing the queens make small talk with him, as he himself met up with Alonzo.

"What's wrong with Tugger?" Alonzo asked, curiously.

"Him and Misto." Munkustrap replied.

"Did Tugger upset him or something?" Alonzo assumed.

"Suprisingly, no." Munkustrap answered. "Misto was nasty to him."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I'll find him eventually." Munkustrap continued as they walked. "And when I do, I'm gonna give that cat a piece of my mind."

Quaxo woke up back at the den, and noticed Tugger was gone.

"Good." He said aloud. "Finally some peace and quiet..."

He got up, and decided he would practice his magic tricks. He wasn't as good as Misto was, and needed all the training he could get. He did tricks for himself, stopping when someone came up to the den.

"Hey Victoria!" Quaxo greeted.

"Hi Misto." Victoria replied entering. "I'm just bored so I thought I'd drop by."

"That's alright. Come in." Quaxo reassured.

Victoria walked in, taking a seat next to who she thought was her older brother. "What are you up to?"

"Just doing some tricks." Quaxo answered. "Wanna see my newest one?"

"Sure!" Victoria exclaimed, happily moving closer.

Victoria watched as Misto grabbed his magic hat. He placed it on the floor hovering his hands over it.

"Ta-da!" He cheered, as a small mouse crawled out of the hat. He turned back to her to see her reaction.

Victoria was silent. Misto had done grander things than that. This was the same cat who pulled seven kittens right out of a hat. Or maybe it wasn't.

"That's your newest trick, huh?"

Quaxo nodded. "Yeah, I've been working on it and I finally got it right."

"Where's the "presto"?" She asked. "You always say "presto" when you do your tricks."

Quaxo was quiet as the white cat stared at him. "I, uh decided to use a different word."

Before Victoria could speak, they were interrupted by the rest of the kittens passing by.

"Tugger! We need-" Tumblebrutus shouted. "Oh, hey Misto, Tori."

"We were looking for Tugger," Pouncival explained.

Victoria laughed. "What are you all doing?"

"The boys," Electra started, pointing towards Tumble, Pounce, George, and Plato. "Want Tugger to tell them who does the best backflip."

"But I brought up what would Uncle Tugger know about backflips." Jemima added, as if she was just along for the ride.

"Because Tugger's an amazing dancer." Tumble pointed out. "He does the cool dances." He looking back at Victoria, who was the best ballerina the junkyard had. "No offense, Vic."

"Anyway, is he here?" Etcetera asked.

"Misto, where is Tugger?" Victoria asked.

"I dont know." Quaxo snapped back.

There was a pause before Victoria asked her next question. "Aren't you worried about him if he's gone?"

Quaxo shrugged, with a face of disgust. "Why do I care?"

Everyone was quiet, and everyone knew something was off.

"Misto, why do you look like that?" Victoria asked. "You don't have your ears or your eyes."

"It's a spell I did." Quaxo answered without missing a beat. "I looked like a monster before. Now I'm more cute and cuddley. Not as hard on the eyes. I'd say it's an improvement." 

"You never looked bad, Misto." Jemima tried. "Uncle Tugger always thinks you look pretty."

Quaxo rolled his eyes. "I don't get why everyone keeps bringing him up. He's quite annoying."

Jemima was about to explode, before Tumble put a hand to her mouth.

Victoria definitly knew this wasn't her brother, a tried one more question. 

"Well, we were gonna dance today. Can you come with us?"

"Vicki, please." Quaxo sighed. "I'm a magician, not a dancer."

"But Misto, you're one of the best dancers in the tribe." Plato said.

"Yeah, you opened up the ball with Victoria last year." George added.

"You're not Misto." Victoria stared coldly. She started to move away, but Quaxo grabbed her wrists tightly. "Ow! Let me go!"

Plato got behind her, as Tumble and Pounce scratched at Quaxo. When Quaxo released her, Plato scooped her up and ran out with her, as the kittens followed behind.

"Dad!" Jemima yelled. "Daddy!"

Munkustrap and Alonzo had just gotten back, and Munks' ears immediatly perked up at his daughters' voice. 

"Daddy!" She screamed again, as they made their way back to the tire.

"Jemima!" Munkustrap exclaimed. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Munks' attention was drawn to Plato carrying Victoria, who was holding her wrist, wincing. "What happened?" 

"Misto." Victoria explained. "Who ever has been staying in his and Tuggers' den, isn't him!" 

Munkustrap was silent, looking at all the younger cats. This was the same story Tugger told him yesterday. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Jemima shouted. 

They all explained what had happened to Munkustrap. He nodded following along. Obviously, it was bad news, but also a relief. A relief in the way he now knew that it wasn't really Misto who had made Tugger so depressed. Munkustrap growled under his breath at this whole situation. 

"So, who is he?" Munkustrap asked.

The kittens shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Did he say at all where Misto is?" Munk continued.

All the kittens shook their head.

Munkustrap made his way to Misto and Tuggers' den with Alonzo and Plato to help him. They arrived, but didn't find the fake Misto. They looked around, trying to find any sign of him. 

"Where could he-" Munk started. He then saw a large flash of light come from Old D's tire. "Oh no."

The three quickly ran back. Munkustrap skidded to a stop. He saw "Misto" standing up front. Munk ran up and pounced, only for "Misto" to dissapear. 

Quaxo laughed. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He sat above them all, on piles of trash. 

Munk was about to climb up, when the wicked magician dissapeared again. Quaxo appeared next to Munk for a split second, than transported himself and Tugger up by the tire. 

"Who are you?!" Munk shouted. 

"Mr. Mistoffelees." Quaxo smiled menacingly. 

"I doubt that." Munk shook his head. "Where's Misto?" 

"Why should I tell you?" Quaxo remarked. He turned to Tugger. "Come on Tugs, you know it's me!" 

Tugger nodded. "Munk stop. Please? Misto's right here." 

"Tugger, that's not Misto!" Munkustrap tried. He stared at Quaxo. "He's just a fake!" 

"Nonsense!" Quaxo laughed. He grabbed on to Tugger, blowing golden glitter in his face, that put him completely under Quaxos' spell. "Tell them, Tugger!"

Munk gasped, as Tugger rubbed his eyes, reveling they were all white. Tugger slowly turned his head to face Munk and the other Jellicles.

"Tugger, please don't listen to him!" Munkustrap pleaded. 

"He _is_ the original counjuring cat." Tugger stated creepily cocking his head. "There can be no doubt about _that_."

"Tugs?" Munkustrap asked.

"He is quiet, he is small he is black." Tugger started. "From his ears, to the tip of his tail."

Tugger walked foward with a lifeless expression.

"He can creep through the tinest crack, he can walk on the narrowest rail. He can pick any card from the pack, He is equally cunning with dice. He's always decieving you into believing that he's only hunting for mice."

Unlike other times when Tugger had sung the love ballad, he was dead inside. There was no passion or love behind his voice or eyes. Tugger continued sing-talking, as Munkustrap pounce on top of Quaxo sucessfully this time. 

"Make him stop!" Munk demaned. 

"Well, it'd be rude to cut him off." Quaxo replied. "Gotta let him finish."

Munkustrap growled. "Where is Misto? The real Misto!" 

"He's locked up." Quaxo answered. "Did that after he made me."

"Made you?" 

"Not on purpose of course!" Quaxo explained. "He messed up a trick, then I appeared."

"Bring him back!" Munkustrap ordered. 

"I could..." Quaxo teased.

"NO!" Munkustrap yelled. "You will! Now!"

"Alright, you don't need to yell." Quaxo rolled his eyes. 

"I do," Munkustrap said. "I don't think you understand the chaos you caused around here!"

"Oh, I know full well what I did." Quaxo smiled creepily. "And I don't really want to stop!" He reached for Tugger, before Munk pushed him out of the way. Alonzo and Plato came over to take Tugger, still in his trance, away.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him." Munkustrap commanded. "Bring Misto back!" 

Quaxo huffed. "Fine, as you wish." 

With a flash of lightning, Mr. Mistoffelees reappeared before everyones eyes.

"See? Better?" Quaxo asked.

"Oh, don't think you're walking away easy from this." Misto said, walking towards Quaxo angirly. Misto motioned to Munkustrap to move back, and attacked Quaxo himself. The two tuxedo cats tussled around, as everyone else watched in horror. Misto hissed, biting and scratching Quaxo. "How dare you!" he growled. 

Quaxo scratched Mistos' face, making his hiss in pain. "Oh please, I'm better than you could ever be! Sure, my magic needs work, but look at me! And look at you! At least I look like a cat, what are you?" He clawed at Mistos' torn ear.

"Not a liar, like you!" Misto screamed. He knocked Quaxo back, landing at Munkustraps feet.

Munkustap and Alonzo dragged Quaxo out, throwing him out of the junkyard. Misto layed on the floor, holding his shoulder, still glaring back at Quaxo. Victoria rushed to his side.

"Misto!" She gave him a big hug.

"Tori!" He hugged his little sister back. "Are you okay?"

Victoria nodded. "Yeah, he grabbed me, but other than that I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about him, Vic." Misto replied, then let out a gasp. "Tugger! Where's Tugger? He said he put Tugger in a trance!" 

"He's over there." Victoria pointed across the yard. 

Misto saw he was sitting with Demeter and Bomba. It looked like they were trying to wake him up. Misto ran over, kneeling infront of his mate. He held his hands to his mouth in horror. Tears formed in his eyes seeing Tuggers' eyes completely white, with an vacant stare.

"His manner is vauge and aloof,"

"Tugger?" Misto tried. "It's me, Misto." 

"You would think there was nobody shyer,"

"Can you hear me?" Misto asked.

"But his voice has been heard on the roof, while he was curled up by the fire."

Misto just held Tuggers' face, trying to find something behind those eyes.

"And has sometimes been heard by the fire, while he was about on the roof."

"At least we all heard that somebody purred," Misto joined in with Tugger sadly. "Which is incontestible proof."

"Of his singular magical powers," Tugger continued on his own, as Misto helped him up. Misto began to lead Tugger back to their den. Hopefully he'd be able to take care of him there.

"And I've known the family to call, him in from the garden for hours, while he was asleep in the hall." 

They got back home quickily, as Misto sat Tugger down. 

"Tugger please, talk to me!" Misto began sobbing, now that they were alone.

"And not long ago, this phenomanal cat," Tugger sang. "Prouduced seven kittens right out of his hat."

Misto cried harder throwing his arms around Tugger in a hug. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"And we all say, oh well, I never was there ever a cat so clever as-"

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" Misto cut him off. 

Tugger stopped singing, looking down at Misto. His eyes were still glassy, but somehow, that somewhat worked. He could hear him now.

"If you offer him pheasant, he'd rather have grouse. If you put him in a house than he would much perfer a flat. If you put him in a flat, than he'd rather have a house. If you sent him on a mouse than he only wants a rat. If you set him on a rat he would rather chase a mouse." Misto continued. 

Tuggers' eyes widened, still white, but he had picked up that Misto was there.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat." Misto sang. "And there isn't any call for him to shout it. For he will do as he do do, any there's no doing anything about it."

Tugger began to move his hands around, like he was looking for something. Misto put his hands out, and Tugger grabbed them tightly. Misto gave a small smile, glad that Tugger was now moving. 

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a-" Misto was cut off by the Maine Coon. 

"Terrible bore." Tugger finished.

Misto gave a small laugh. Half because he was happy Tugger was waking up, and also because Tugger had called himself a bore, which was Mistos' line. "Yes! Keep going!'

Tugger paused for a moment, as if he were remembering the lyrics.

"When you let me in, then I want to go out. I'm always on the wrong side of every door, as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about. I like to lie in the bureau drawer, but I make such a fuss if I can't get out." Tugger sang.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat!" Misto replied.

"And there isn't any use for you to doubt it." Tugger sang back. 

"For he will do as he do do." 

"And there's no doing anything about it." Tugger finished.

Misto chuckled and kept going. He wouldn't stop till Tugger was back.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast." Misto started up again.

"My disobliging ways are a matter of habit. If you offer me fish then I always want a feast. When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit." Tugger sang. "If you offer me cream, then I sniff and snear." Tuggers' eyes fluttered. "For I only like what I find for myself." Tugger paused, then went right back. "So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
If you put it away on the larder shelf."

"The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing." Misto sang, he curled up right in Tuggers' lap. He layed his head on Tuggers' shoulder and his back was supported by Tuggers' chest. "The Rum Tum Tugger-"

"Doesn't care for a cuddle..." Tugger finished. He rubbed his eyes. He looked down at Misto again, and could see him clearly. Misto looked up at his mate, noticing that Tuggers' eyes had returned to their normal chocolate brown color, and smiled. " But I'll leap on your lap in the middle of your sewing, for there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!" Tugger sang again, back to normal.

"Oh, Tugger!" Misto cried. He hugged Tugger tightly. "I'm-"

"I know." Tugger said, removing Misto from his lap. "I'll stop talking. I'm sorry."

"Tugger, what are you talking about?" Misto asked, crawling back to him.

"You told me to leave you alone." Tugger reminded. "That when I talk too much, it gives you a headache."

"When did I say that?" Misto asked confused.

"Earlier today, now please." Tugger said, trying to lay Misto down. "I don't wanna upset you. And I-I won't touch you again. Promise." 

"Tugs, I wasn't even around today, I was-" Misto stopped himself. Quaxo. Quaxo must've told Tugger all that. Anger boiled inside of him. That cat had told his mate that he gave him a headache? And told him not to touch him? And Quaxo knew that Tugger thought he was Misto, that was the whole point. 

"Tugger," Misto started. "Whoever told you all that, forget it. That wasn't me, okay?"

Tugger began to cry now. "I just don't want you to hate me! I'm sorry that I'm annoying and that I embaressed you, and I was so scared that you'd break up with me today! Pleas don't leave me-"

"No, no, no, no." Misto comforted, hugging Tugger. "You don't annoy me! And you could never embaress me." He held Tuggers' face in his hands, to make sure his mate saw him. "Remember this, okay? I could never hate you. I adore you. I love you more than anything! And I'm always gonna be here. I'd never leave you. I'll be by your side forever."

Tuggers' hands moved foward, but he drew them back. 

"Hug me, please?" Misto asked. "I missed you so much." 

Tugger tried but couldn't. Misto took Tuggers' hands, and wrapped them around himself. "See? Everthing's alright."

Tugger squeezed Misto, realizing that he wouldn't get mad. "So if that wasn't you, who was the other guy?"

"Doesn't matter." Misto replied. "I'm here, and he's not."

Tugger chuckled. That's very sweet of you babe, but I'm kinda curious."

Misto snorted. "Well, I was trying to do a copying spell, but I guess I accidentally cloned myself and not the mouse that was there." 

Tugger nodded. "Yeah, he didn't really look like you though. He was kinda funny looking."

"Can I tell you a something?" Misto asked seriously.

Tugger nodded again.

"I was scared that you and everyone else would like him more than me..."

"How could you think something like that?" Tugger asked. 

"Well, it's just that he looked more...nice than I do. He had perfect little ears and bright blue eyes-"

"His eyes were scary." Tugger replied. "They went right through me, I swear."

Misto laughed.

"And never!" Tugger exclaimed. "You are far more pretty than he could ever be. You're perfect."

"Really?" Misto asked suprised. 

"Of course." Tugger said. He gave Mistos' hand a kiss. "You're my one and only. He was a copy, you're an original."

Misto cuddled up againist Tugger, purring happily againist his mate. They layed there, content to just be together again. Things were finally back to normal for them.

"Hey Tugs?"

"Hmm?" 

"Can you sing to me?" 

"Anything for you, Starlight. Oh well, I never was there ever a cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and thoughts are always appreciated!!!💕💖💕

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Comments and thoughts are appreciated!!!💕💖💕


End file.
